The Secret is Out
by Tiva Lova
Summary: With a case that brings the suspicion of someone knowing Ziva killed Ari, Ziva is forced to tell Tony about it. Tony questions the trust they have left. When people try to kill Ziva, Tony goes to extreme messures to save her. Goes into secrets.Tiva McAbby
1. Chapter 1:Coincidence?

**This is my first, but not last story. Please review and Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. But if someone will at least give me permission to lie and said I did. That would be great!**

* * *

**The Secret is Out**

It had appeared to be a normal day at the office. Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen late as usual. Ziva David and Timothy McGee were answering calls at their desks (and Tony's). Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. Tony set his bag down and slumped back in his chair, with an almost annoyed, tired face. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. But neither McGee nor Ziva looked up from their paperwork to pay attention to him. So, he took in another deep breath and sighed again.

"What!" Ziva finally said slamming her fist on the table with annoyance.

Startled, Tony replied; "It's almost Valentine's Day and I don't have a date."

"Ha, that's what you're so upset about? I don't get your American holidays. Why do you need a holiday to be aware of being single?"

"Not everybody is single Zee-Vah." Tony said raising his eyebrows."So that puts you out for having a date." Turning to McGee, "what about you Probie? You got a date?...wait, wait, wait, you don't have to answer that, I know the answer.

"For your information, Tony; I do have a date." Tim answered with a smirk on his face.

"Who? Your sister."

"No, her name is Ashley, and she might be the one."

"The one you finally lose you virginity to." Tony said with a snort.

McGee only rolled his eyes and continued working. Tony frowned in confusion and was about to ask another question when Gibbs walked in. Tony scrambled to find a paper on his desk to look like he was working.

"Something wrong, DiNoz-zo?" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Uh, no boss," he answered still trying to find a paper.

"Good. Grab you gear." The famous phrase came for the first time of the day.

"What do we got?" Ziva asked while she swung her bag over one shoulder.

"Dead marine, car explosion."

"Name?" McGee asked pulling out his iPhone so he could search the name while he walked toward the elevator, where his colleagues now stood waiting for the elevator to open.

"David Haswari" Gibbs replied with a straight face still looking at the elevator doors.

Tony and McGee shot each other a glance. _No such thing as coincidences_ they both thought. But David, though not pronounced the same as Ziva's last name and Haswari being the last name of her diseased half brother Ari, had to be just a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2:Decisions

**Read On!**

Gibbs drove the car to the crime scene, fast as usual, with Tony in the front seat and Tim and Ziva in the back, with Ducky and Palmer trailing behind them. When they got to the crime scene they stopped with a screeching halt. Gibbs was the first to open the door followed by Tony then Ziva and McGee.

"McGee, sketch and shoot. Ziva, bag and tag. Tony, question the witness.

"Got it boss," all three said at the same time.

All three started their commands as Gibbs went to fill in Ducky.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs greeted

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky greeted back. "What's the name of the poor lad?"

"David Haswari."

"….Jethro-" Ducky began.

"-Ya Duck, I don't think it's a coincidence." Gibbs interrupted. "We'll talk about it later, Body's over there," he said pointing to the exploded car.

Ducky walked to the exploded car where the body was hanging out the side, burnt to a crisp. After the bagging and tagging, sketching and shooting, and questioning the witness, Palmer loaded the gurney into the truck and they all drove back to NCIS.

The ride back was quiet. Everyone did not know what to say about the case. But when they got back they started working.

"So… you okay Ziva?" Tony broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Ziva replied

"…Well Gibbs doesn't think it's a coincidence."

"What's a coincidence?" She asked obviously still confused.

"The name of the 'marine'… David Haswari." Tony urged on.

"Yes Tony, I know that." She said in an annoyed voice of irritation on not knowing what he meant.

"David as in your last name and Haswari being…well you know."

"Oh… I hadn't thought of it that way," she responded in an almost shocked expression.

"Uh…guys, David Haswari doesn't come up in any Navy net!" McGee cut in.

"What do you mean McPanic?!" DiNozzo turned his head toward Tim.

"I don't think he's an actual marine."

"What, so someone _murdered_ Haswari and dressed him up as a marine!" Tony joked.

Ziva flinched at the name her brother liked to go by. '_Never Ari, always Haswari'_.

"Maybe," McGee answered seriously to Tony's joke.

Just then Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk. McGee trotted over in front of the boss's desk.

"Boss." McGee started

"Ya, Mc-Gee?"

"Um… well…-"

"Spit it out McGee," Gibbs shouted impatiently.

"I-I don't think David Haswari was a marine-"

"-You don't THINK!!" Gibbs stood up and took a step toward him so they were only a few inches apart.

"His records don't show up anywhere, I sent his figure prints down to Abby so she can run them through AFIS." McGee spat out still stuttering at parts.

"Go down and help her out."

"Ya boss," McGee ran toward the elevator.

"Ziva. Follow me." Gibbs said walking past her desk and giving her a hand movement to follow.

Ziva got up to follow Gibbs as Tony gave her a confused look, all she could do to answer him was give one back. Ziva ran to ketch up with Gibbs, they were now at the opposite elevator McGee had entered, that led to autopsy. They both stepped into the elevator and the doors shut. The elevator jerked as Gibbs hit the 'emergency stop' button. He leaned back on the opposite wall of Ziva and faced her.

"Ziva…" Gibbs started. "Are you okay?"

"….Yes, Gibbs...I'm- I'm fine. Do you think this is on purpose? Do you think someone killed David to get us on the case?"

"We have made a lot of enemies."

"Yes _we_ have. But if someone found out I killed Ari and not you…we could have a lot more."

Gibbs and Ziva stared at each other for a minute, just to think. They stared deep into the others eyes trying to read each other.

"Jethro…we have yet to tell Tony or McGee, or anyone else for that matter. I think it is time." Ziva said slowly, letting every word last.

"You really want everyone else to know that you killed you own brother-"

Ziva flinched again and looked down. She would never had killed her brother if he wasn't about to assassinate Gibbs. She loved Ari; he was the only sibling she had left. He practically raised her.

"-Yes, _I_ need to tell someone! It is killing me in the inside Gibbs!" A tear ran her cheek, but she brushed it away.

"Okay Ziva," he said in a soft voice. He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just keep it to a minimum."

She nodded and sniffed. "I only have to tell one person."

"Good." At that he flipped the 'emergency stop' button and the elevator jerked again and started moving.


	3. Chapter 3:The Talk

**Read On!**

Ziva appeared back in the bullpen to see Tony actually working. She was surprised by this action. She swooped back into the seat at her desk.

"So, what was that all about?" Tony asked not looking up from his paperwork.

Ziva got back up and walked to Tony's desk. When she got there Tony finally looked up, to meet her eyes, which looked like they were trying to hold back tears.

"Tony can I talk to you?" Ziva asked pleadingly.

"Ya. Shoot."

"In private."

He looked around to see almost nobody on the floor. But decided not to argue. "Sure." He finally answered getting up from his chair.

They both walked toward the elevator, this time the same one McGee had entered earlier. They both got into the elevator and Ziva pressed the 'emergency stop' button.

"Okay I think this is private enough. What's up?" Tony asked looking around the elevator not meeting her eyes.

"I want to talk about my brother," Tonys eyes immediately shot at hers. She never wanted to talk about her feelings.

"Ya?" Tony asked her surprised.

"It's not what you think Tony."

"How so?" Tony now a little confused.

Ziva looked down at the carpeted floor. "It's about his death."

Tony didn't speak; he just looked at her intently. She took a few deep breaths and tried to hold back her tears so she could speak.

"I-I…" But she was interrupted by her tears.

"It's okay Ziva you can tell me."

She looked up to see his gorgeous eyes waiting to meet hers. She kept eye contact hoping he would give her strength to say it.

_I need to tell him the FULL story. _"I killed Ari!" She choked on the last word as she let it out.

Tony stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard! His jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows tightened.

"B-But Gibbs-" He started

"He was covering for me"

"Why would he do that?! He didn't even know you!" He didn't realize he was yelling at her.

"Because I saved his life!!" she screamed back even louder, but not out of anger but fear.

Tony jumped back. "But he was your brother! And as I said you didn't even know Gibbs!

_I AM going to tell him the whole story!_

"Because I was ordered to!!!" She yelled but at the same time a tear ran down her cheek.

"…Your father?" he said quietly almost to himself.

"Yes."

"Why?" he still spoke softly.

"Because he was out of control."

"I hear you. He did kill…. Kate."

"Then why are you so upset I killed him?"

"He was still you brother… and, Kate…," he couldn't finish that sentence.

"You loved Kate. Didn't you?" Ziva asked trying to meet his eyes that were focused on the ground.

"Like a sister." He said so softly she could barely hear him.

She could tell he was holding back his emotions about Kate, like he always does. But Ziva is the only one that could ever tell.

"Tony….you never talk about her…"

"I don't want to." He spoke a little louder, regaining his confidence. He raised his head with a questioned look "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I didn't want to"

Tony flipped the 'emergency stop', and they started moving again. "You don't trust me?"

"Its n-" Ziva began, but then the elevator doors opened and revieled a impatient McGee.

"What's the hold up!?!" McGee shouted, "I've got some news for Gibbs about the case. You coming?" he asked both Tony and Ziva.

Tony walked out of the elevator and past McGee into Abby's lab.

"I'll take that as a no. How 'bout you?" He faced Ziva, who was watching Tony pace around Abby's lab. "Ziva!"

"Huh? Oh ya, I'm coming." Ziva moved to the side of the elevator to make room for McGee, and went back up to the squad room.


	4. Chapter 4:Trust

**Read On!**

Back at Abby's lab Tony was still pacing, trying to absorb all he was just told. Abby came from the back room with test tubes, she noticed he was a little jumpy.

"Tony?" she said as she placed the test tubes down on the table. "You okay?"

"I don't know," he said with a shaky voice.

"Do you need to sit down?! Are you sick?! Light headed?! What?! What is it?!"

"Nothing like that. Just bad news."

"What is it?"

"Um…if someone killed their family member to save someone they hardly knew and they were ordered to do so to gain the trust of the person they saved. Can you trust them?"

"What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?!"

"It doesn't matter. Just answer the question."

"Well…depends on how long ago that was and how much that person changed in that time." Abby said trying to remember the long confusing question Tony had asked.

Tony thought for a second, just to be interrupted by his phone. In thought he answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"What?!" Tony yelled into the phone.

"Well DiNozzo, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Gibbs voice rang into the phone.

Tony's face went red. "Oh…hey boss."

"You coming up anytime soon."

"Ya, on my way." Tony left Abby's lab. Abby was still deeply confused.

Back at the bullpen Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were standing in front of the big screen. They all turned to Tony when he walked in.

"What's up?" Tony asked coming into the room.

Gibbs and Ziva gave him a concerned look. McGee turned back to the screen and pulled up some images.

"We might have a problem." Gibbs said seriously.

Tony tilted his head to the side trying to see what was on the screen. He stood next to McGee and away from Ziva.

"It's Hamas," McGee filled him in. Hamas, being an Islamic Resistance Movement, that had once ordered Ari to kill Special Agent Gibbs. Ari was part of their organization and it would not be good if Hamas found out Mossad had ordered him dead.

"What?!" Tony was more into what he was saying now.

"David Haswari was part of Hamas." McGee confirmed.

"Tony… they know." Ziva pitched in.

Tony then returned the concerned look she was giving him earlier. McGee was deeply confused, he had no idea what Hamas knew about.

"Ziva… I…" Tony started but then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He lunged forward slightly. "Ow!"

"Well what are we going to do about it DiNozzo?" Gibbs followed after the head slap.

"Stop them, and protect Ziva?" Tony answered.

"Ha" Ziva laughed at the thought of being protected. "I don't need 'protection' Tony!" She said with a smile.

"Yes you do," Gibbs argued. Ziva shot him a glance.

"Wait… I'm lost… why would Ziva need protection?" McGee finally asked.

"You haven't told him?" Now Tony was confused.

"Haven't told me what?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" Ziva screamed.

They all did and turned to her. She was obviously upset. Her head was down, then she looked up to meet all their eyes. She looked at Tony last and the longest, then turned and fast walked toward the elevator. She stepped into the elevator and the doors were about to close when a hand slipped between the two sliding doors and they opened again. Tony. He had an even more concerned face. He stepped in by her side and the doors closed. Once again the elevator stopped with the flick of a switch.

Tony turned to face her and waited for her to say the first word.

"…Tony…not now."

He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, that looked like they were about to burst. Ziva starred back into those gorgeous eyes once more. She could see many emotions in them: worry, thought and…_love?_

"…Tony-"

"-Shhh…just take in this moment, relax."

His voice was so smoothing, she closed her eyes and did what he told her to. There was no one she would rather be with right now. _That was defiantly love I saw in his eyes _she thought. _But how much love, just sibling love like he felt with Kate?_

"……Okay…thank you, I'm fine." Ziva said as she opened her eyes to the worrisome face.

"No your not." Tony took a step closer an embraced her in a hug.

When he finally released Ziva, they were so close. Their faces were only an inch apart. They both wanted each other so badly. Tony moved his lips steadily closer to hers, Ziva, once sure he was okay with this did the same. Their lips pressed together. Tony's hand grabbed the back of Ziva's head and Ziva's arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Tony's neck. Seven seconds later they released each other and both looked a little shocked.

Tony cleared his throat "Well…"

"I…I'm sorry." Ziva was a little fuzzy on what just happened.

"You shouldn't be, I made the first move."

"So…do you trust me now?" Ziva asked


	5. Chapter 5:Rule 12!

**-Just a short chapter, but an important one. Thank you for all the review. It makes me happy. Read on!**

* * *

"Seriously, you're asking me that now? I just kissed you!" Tony replied.

"Why, did you kiss me anyway?"

"I-I, um…you kissed back!" he changed the subject.

"…I- you didn't answer my question!"

"Because…" he started. '_come on Tony you can do it' _he thought to himself_.'_ "I lo-like you." '_Dammit Tony, come on just say it, you LOVE her.'_ He thought.

"Okay… you like me?"

"No…I,… L..OVE you." Tony said slowly, not knowing how she would react.

To his surprise she only widened her eyes for a split second.

"I…too." She answered

"You too, what?" Tony was confused she didn't say the L-word.

"Love…you"

Love is hard for these two people. Tony being a player, and never really in love, except for Jeanne and he couldn't even say it to her till he had to. And Ziva never really committed to it, not even with Rivkin. Feeling it was one thing, but actually saying it was a whole different concept.

"…Wow," Tony was shocked; "I never knew you were into me."

"That's the point, of 'secret love'" Ziva pointed out, finally smiling. "Ha, and you thought I was the one with English trouble."

"Ya, proved me wrong," he said sarcastically.

The elevator started moving and neither of them touched the switch.

""Whoa!" the both almost fell.

The doors opened and there stood Gibbs.

"I had to power up the elevator to get you two out. You've been in there too long and we have a case. No more emergency elevator stopping for a while, okay." Gibbs said as he walked back to the bullpen. "Oh and rule number 12."

Tony and Ziva smiled at how Gibbs knew everything. Once they were all back in the bullpen they started working, with occasional glances between each other.

"Why are we still working this case, we know who he was and who killed him." Tony asked Gibbs.

"But we don't know why." Gibbs answered.

"We don't?"

"Well we know the Ziva part but, we don't know why now? Or was it a warning for something bigger?"

"Ya, so I'm trying to set up a meet with the Hamas director now." McGee pitched in.

Tony mouthed a 'Does he know?' to Gibbs and Gibbs nodded back.

"Then what are we supposed to do for the time being?" Tony asked.

"Ziva go home." Gibbs said not even looking in her direction.

"Boss?" Tony asked concerned.

"Go with her DiNozzo."

"Gibbs?!" Ziva asked aggravated. She might have just admitted that she love Tony, but she did not need him hovering over her, protecting her.

"Go!" Gibbs did not have time to reason with either of them.

Ziva and Tony grabbed their bags and strode out of the building. McGee was still typing on his computer and Gibbs put his head into his hands out of confusion.

**

* * *

**

-So what did you think? What would you like to see happen? I will have another chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6:Beautiful Friendship

**-Sorry this took so long but I broke my ankle and I have a lot of homework these days. So here you go. Read on! **

* * *

When Tony and Ziva got to Tony's apartment, because he thought it would be safer to go to his instead of hers, Tony threw his bag beside the door and put his palms up and slowly turned toward Ziva.

"Well, this is my home. " Tony announced.

There was a couch for two in the middle of the family room in front of the plasma TV. Around the couch was a diamonded shape decorated rug. The rest or the apartment besides the bedroom is wood flooring.

Ziva walked in and looked around curiously. She placed her bag down next to Tony's and walked over to the couch and slumped down. Tony came down and sat next her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked with his classic DiNozzo smile.

"I don't think I can say no." Ziva chuckled.

Tony laughed with her and got up to pick one of the many DVD's from his collection.

"How about Casablanca?" Tony said with his face in his cabinet, holding up the DVD so she could see it.

"Never seen it. So I guess I could give it a try." She shrugged.

"Never seen it! Then you gotta!" He placed the disk into the player and sat back onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around her again and settled in.

They watched the movie in comfort, with the occasional quoting from Tony as the movie went on. About halfway through the movie Ziva laid her head on Tony's chest. She listened to his calm breathing. With the last quote from the movie, _'I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship'_, she closed her eyes and exhaustedly fell asleep with the soothing rhythm of Tonys breathing. Wrapped with his sleeping love in his arms Tony fell asleep as well. She was almost completely on top of him as they slept without a stir.

Ziva awoke first and found herself on the ground lying next to Tony's motionless body. She pushed herself up and moved her hair out of her face. Tony shot up when he felt movement next to him.

"Huh, what happened?!" Tony spat out so fast as he jerked up.

Ziva chuckled devilishly "Nothing Tony, you're fine."

"Oh, hey beautiful." Tony said looking her up and down as she lay next to him on her side.

"Not bad yourself." She whispered as she kissed him on the lips. "Got anything good for breakfast?"

"Well I could always have you." Tony smiled.

Ziva punched him on the arm playfully and got up. "Breakfast?"

"Ya, Ya. In the fridge. He nodded towards the kitchen.

All there was in the fridge that she could see was pizza."Well, I guess we're having pizza."

"Great!" Tony said walking into the kitchen.

When Ziva turned around with the pizza in her hand she was cornered by Tony. He gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and dropped the pizza on the ground and finally pulled away from his delicious lips.

"We are going to be late." She pouted .

"Yes, yes we are." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Tony!" She smiled as well. He moved his lips down and nibbled on her neck. "I guess we could be a little late." She managed to whisper as they made their way to the bedroom.

**...**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Because, I had fun writing it. Please comment.**

**By the way I am going to be writing a crossover between NCIS and Dark Angel if any of you are interested. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7:Assassins

**Thanks for reading everybody. I appreciate it. Okay here we go…**

* * *

Tony awoke to the irritating ring of his cell phone. He groaned and leaned over the undisturbed Ziva, which was weird because she usually jumps up at any sound, he picked up the phone.

"Ya…" Tony whispered tiredly into the phone.

"Sorry to wake you Tony, but we got some info on Hamas." McGee said into the phone. He hated having to wake Tony up, because it usually was followed by a day of torture.

"Err… ok we're coming." He answered looking at the beautiful landscapes of the body next to him.

"Ok, one more thing…where are _you_ sleeping?" McGee had a smile so big Tony could feel it through the phone. Then the phone went dead.

Tony starred at Ziva for a few more seconds before gently taking his hand to her shoulder and shaking it lightly. She moaned and rolled over to face Tony, and then she smiled.

"We have to go to work. We already took a day off." he whispered letting her ears adjust.

She only moaned again and rolled away from him.

"C'mon Ziva, I already used my number one excuse yesterday." He whined.

"Fine." She got out of bed wearing only her underwear and one of Tony's old college shirts. "I'm taking a shower first." She demanded.

"Okay Sweat Cheeks." He joked as his eyes followed her ass into the bathroom, and then was blocked by the door shutting.

After they both took showers and ate leftover pizza Tony found in the fridge, Tony drove to NCIS headquarters. Ziva failed her attempt to lure Tony into letting her drive.

"We're here McAlarm-clock. What's up?" Tony greeted as he and Ziva entered the bullpen and throwing their bags down.

"Hamas claims they had no authorization on David Haswari's mission."

"You mean the suicide bombing." Tony walking over to McGee's desk

"Ya, but they did say that he was hanging around a group that was pretty familiar with Ari" McGee gestured toward the plasma.

Ziva is now standing beside Tony in front of the screen. McGee clicked the clicker and five pictures came up.

"These are pictures of David Haswari with his group. They all worked with Ari at some point. They are running through facial recognition right now, because Hamas wouldn't give us their names." McGee rolled his eyes for having to do extra work that Hamas could have given him over the phone.

"So…where's the Boss Man?" Tony said looking around the building looking for him.

"MTAC." McGee jerked his head towards the stairs that lead to MTAC.

"So why are we here?" Tony scrunched his face in confusion.

"Gibbs thinks it's safer if you stay here during the day."

Ziva stood quietly behind Tony hoping not to be noticed. It didn't help much because McGee wanted to talk to her.

"Ziva? Why did you and Gibbs not want to tell us about... you know Ari?" McGee leaned almost off his chair to look around Tony at Ziva.

Tony backed up to look at her too. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, Ziva isn't sure what to say.

"Well…if word got out that I killed my own brother…this could happen…and…I just didn't want to talk about it OK." She looked down to the ground and nodded. She the n walked over to the elevator, "I'm going to Abby's."

"Good job McSmooth!" Tony groaned and walked to his desk.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I'm curious! But she needs time." Tony understood how she felt. He went through the same type of thing with Jeanne.

"She's had plenty of time."

Tony nodded and looked over o the elevator wondering how Abby is going to take it.

* * *

**Abby's Lab**

Ziva walked out of the elevator into Abby's lab, to be greeted by a jittery Goth running right at her. Abby hugged her in a huge embrace.

"ZIVA!!! I was so worried! Don't worry your safe now." Abby let her go and looked at her, " I know everything, well everyone knows everything, well I hope it's everything, I think it's everything. Is it everything?"

"I don't know what everything is Abby."

"Right. Well I know about Ari, I know why, and I know people are trying to kill you. But don't worry that will never happen because of Gibbs, Tony, and McGee…and you of course, because you have those awesome ninja moves." She moved her hands in a chopping motion.

"Abby, Abby, I know I'm fine." She stopped Abby's attempt of a ninja move.

"Okay, good. By the way, McGee wanted me to ask you: What were the sleeping arrangements?"

Ziva chuckled and had to lie for Tony's sake. Plus if Gibbs found out they broke rule 12, who knows what he'll do to them. "Tony slept on the couch."

"Really! Tony let you sleep in the bed?!"

"Ya, what is so surprising?"

"It's just he never let's anyone have the bed, as he says it 'I'm the senior field agent I get the bed!'" Abby lowered her voice to sound like Tony.

She chuckled again. "I guess he knows what I'm going through. By the way, you are taking this the best."

"Huh? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess they just are mad at me for not telling them."

"Ya…I guess." A 'ding' came from Abby's computer, "Yay!"

"What is it?"

"The facial recognitions, I finally got all of them…." Her face fell as she read the profiles, "O boy"

"What? What is it?"

"These people that are supposedly after you, well…seem to be the best assassins in the Hamas."

Ziva matched Abby's worried face as if she were looking in a mirror, that had black makeup on it.

* * *

**Squad Room **

"We got a problem, Tony." McGee faced Tony with the same worried face as Abby and Ziva.

"What?"

McGee turned the monitor around so Tony could see what he was looking at. Tony's face looked dead as he starred at the records of kills these Hamas assassins had.

"Oh shit." Tony said under his breath, "Shit!"

* * *

**-Thanks for reading. Please review, please, please, please! Update will be soon.**


	8. Chapter 8:Protection Detail

**-So Sorry, I know I said update would be soon, but it turns out that I was actually doing stuff during spring break. So here it is…the next chapter…**

* * *

"Ziva!" Tony yelled running into the lab.

"Tony I'm right here, no need to yell." Ziva replied.

Tony wheezed (It wasn't that long of a run) "McGee…Found out who the assassins were." He finished.

"So did Abby."

Tony looked relieved but then confused at why she hadn't called him.

"We just found out Tony. Where's McGee any way?" Abby put her hands on her waist.

"MTAC getting Gibbs."

"No, we are here, DiNozzo." Gibbs said smoothly as he entered the lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed and reached her arms out toward him, expecting a hug.

"Not now Abby," he put his hand up and Abby's hands and face fell. "Abby! This is important."

"I know. What are we going to do?" Abby asked.

"Extra protection detail, McGee your with Ziva, DiNozzo your with me and we are going to catch these bastards." Gibbs demanded about to leave the room.

"McGeek on protection detail?! You're joking, right boss?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs got up into Tony's face and gave him the all too familiar Gibbs glare. Tony leaned back slightly,

"Of course you're not," He shook his head. "Sorry boss, but why I am stuck in here and not protecting Ziva?"

"Because you are my senior field agent, I need you catching the bad guys."

"Got it boss."

"McGee you get a group of agents together and create a perimeter around Ziva's apartment, McGee your inside with her! You got that, do not leave her!"

"Yes boss." McGee replied looking at Ziva awkwardly.

"Boss-man, what about me?" Abby asked.

Gibbs went to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Find the assassins."

Abby grinned, "On it Boss!"

**

"Ziva? Where are you?" McGee said as he searched Ziva's apartment.

"I am in the bedroom, McGee. You don't have to protect me in here." A muffled voice came from behind a closed door.

"Okay, we are all set up. There are agents around the building, three in front, two in the back, and sides. No one is going to hurt you Ziva." McGee explained.

Ziva walked out of her bedroom, "I know McGee, I don't need all this protection."

"But Gibbs wants you to; it makes us all feel a little better about your safety." McGee said softly.

"Awe McGee you care," Ziva joked.

McGee chuckled "I wonder if Gibbs and Tony have found something yet."

"I think they would call if they did."

"I know Tony would, he seems to have a special interest in the victim," McGee raised his eyebrows and looked down at Ziva.

"Don't be silly McGee, he is completely professional right now."

"Ya, sure. Like I can't see how you two look at each other. Don't worry I won't tell-" McGee couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by gun fire outside, there were multiple.

Ziva and McGee droped onto the floor with instinct and crawled to the window. They both had their gun drawn as McGee peered over the window seel.

**

Gibbs and Tony typed on their computers furiously. Tony is making phone calls at the same time, "Ya, got it. Are you sure…okay I was just checking…no need we'll do it…I'll call you if I do, okay thanks, bye," Tony hung up the phone and ran to Gibbs desk.

"Yes DiNozzo." Gibbs said not looking up from the computer.

"Local Leos got a call saying someone saw a person with one of the assassins descriptions. I was going to check it out."

"Don't let me stop you, I'm coming. Get the car ready."

Tony and Gibbs were in the car and speeding down the freeway. Tony insisted on drivng, and he was going faster than Gibbs ever has.

"Where are we going Tony?" Gibbs spoke.

"A few blocks away from Ziva's."

"What?! Did you call McGee?!" Gibbs screamed.

"Of course I did, he didn't pick up, and I called Ziva and her house phone, but still no answer."

"Rule 3!"

"I know Boss; I am going as fast as I can." And with that the car came to a screeching halt. Tony jumped out and ran toward Ziva's apartment, holding his badge in one hand and his gun in the other.

"TONY! Wait!" Gibbs yelled after Tony, and then he heard gun shots being fired…

* * *

**-Once again sorry for the wait. I'll say this: I will update, I do not know when, but I will.**

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9:Battle of One

**-Everyone had pretty much the same reaction to the last chapter, 'Oh no cliffy!' Sorry, but it seemed interesting. And ****tegan-loves-ncis-TIVA****, no need for the paper clip :) **

"TONY! Wait!" Gibbs yelled after Tony, and then he heard gun shots being fired…

* * *

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and had an astonished look on his face. He grabbed his gun from his holster and ran to the direction Tony did. "Tony... Tony!" He screamed rapidly, but there was no answer.

It is dark out and he took cover behind a wall, while shots were being fired in his direction, probably snipers. He thought of the worse; Tony lying on the ground, blood surrounding his body…Gibbs shook the thought from his head. "Tony!" he screamed again, he heard a moan in the distance. "Tony?!"

"Bo-…ss" Gibbs heard a weak coughing voice.

Gibbs twirled himself around the wall but quickly went back around when a bullet whizzed by his head, "Fu-." Gibbs tried to safely look around the wall and see where the assassins were located. Instead he saw a limp body army-crawling to get behind another wall. He watched Tony attempt to carry his weight, more gunfire went off, Tony growled as his leg ran into a bullet, he rolled over and reached for his leg, but the pain from the rest of his body stuck him to the ground.

Gibbs followed the direction of the shot with gritted teeth, he pulled away from the wall and fired two shots in that direction, a black figure dropped from the building ledge. Gibbs ran to Tony as fast as he could.

"Tony! What the hell were you thinking?!" Gibbs kneeled down by his side and pulled him behind the wall as another rain of bullets came. Gibbs examined his wounds.

"Ziva?" Tony wheezed, "Is…she ok?" he coughed.

"I don't know," Gibbs had a worried look on his face as he looked at Tony.

"Is it bad?" He asked laying on his back as Gibbs put pressure on his leg and chest.

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done, DiNozzo!" He tried on a fake smile.

"You're ignoring the question…" Tony looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked over Tony again, "Ya…it is."

"Damn!" He yelled in pain as Gibbs applied more pressure on Tony. "I took down…two guys," he wheezed.

"So that leaves one or two left, I shot one guy on the roof." Gibbs said taking off his over coat and wrapping it around Tony's leg.

"Nice," Tony's laugh turned into a cough, "All agent are down outside…McGee…Ziva" he tried to catch his breath.

**

"MCGEE!" Ziva screamed over the loud gunfire with her hands covering her ears while she sat down leaning on the wall with the window.

McGee is firing shot through the window at people on the roof at the building across from them. There were way more then 4 or 5. He stopped firing to reload as he sat next to Ziva. Ziva grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"Huh!?" He jumped.

"What's going on!?" She yelled.

"Someone ran over toward the front entrance and the snipers started to fire at him! Probably thinking he was with us!"

"Was?! You said was, if the person ok?! What if he _is_ with us!"

McGee's face changed from being in shock to being worried. He thought about that for a moment and then checked his phone. "Crap! Tony called."

Ziva was wide-eyed and looked like she may have been mumbling something to herself.

"Ziva? Are you okay?"

"McGee! What if it is Tony?"

McGee shook his head, he didn't want to believe that, even know how logical it sounded. "No. It can't be."

Ziva crawled on her hands and knees over to a drawer and dug around inside. She grabbed binoculars and crawled back to McGee. She got on her knees and looked down at the ground about three stories below. She searched the ground for a while then double-taked at where she saw a man on the ground and Gibbs beside him. Ziva dropped the binoculars and sat on the ground and searched her mind for anything that would tell her it wasn't Tony.

"What is it?" McGee asked, not pleased with the look on her face.

"Tony…" She said weakly

McGee looked to the ground, with his jaw dropped.

**

"I'll call for backup." Gibbs said reaching for his phone.

"I…already did." He wheezed, "Local Leos…on their way."

"Tony, I'm not taking the stupid part back, but you did good." Gibbs smiled

"Thanks Boss." Tony looked at him funny, "Am I hallucinating or did you actually just smile?"

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs couldn't help but smile, it amazed him that Tony could crack a joke ever though he was on the verge of death, "You need all the air you can get."

"Ya…about that," Tony's eyes started to close.

"Tony!" Gibbs shook Tony trying to keep him awake.

"Ow" He moaned.

"Tony stay with me! You got me?! Help is coming!" Gibbs shook him lightly again.

"Boss…I don't think I'm going to make it…" He gulped and sucked in as much air as he could but his chest ached in pain.

"You are not going to die, did you hear me?"

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"Because we have." Gibbs held Tony's upper body in his hand and pressed on his chest where a bullet had entered 2 inches to the right of his heart. His coat was soaking up the blood on his leg, but wasn't doing much to stop the bleeding.

Gibbs looked up to where Ziva's shattered window was. Through the darkness he could see two reflective circles, binoculars. Gibbs looked back at Tony, and Tony looked back at him with pain, fear, and regret in his eyes.

Gibbs smiled slightly, "Someone in there is alive."

"What? Who?" He whispered, that was now how loud he could get.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing Ziva, unless McGee knows where the binoculars are."

"Ziva!" He tried to yell but gasped for breath.

"Tony! Stop…"

"But there are still guys out there," he whinned.

**

The door burst down in Ziva's apartment, Ziva reacted and is now in a squatting position.

"McGee!" She yelled to warn him.

McGee was way ahead of her, he had his gun in hand and had it pointed toward the hallway that led to the door.

Ziva grabbed her gun off of the floor and pointed it the same direction. She heard footsteps, too many to count, and that is what worried her.

"You stay back, Ziva!" McGee commanded as he stealthy walked toward the hallway.

Ziva followed the command, not happily, but she did. She heard voices, but so many people were yelling at once she couldn't separate the dialects. Then all at once ten maybe or maybe more stormed into the room. McGee got some shots off, and dropped a few of them before one got to him and hit him the face with the butt of a riffle. McGee fell to the ground with a moan. Ziva started shooting once she saw the intruders, but there were too many of them, she wouldn't go out without a good fight.

She ran out of bullets and didn't have time to reload; she threw her gun at one guy then kicked him in the chest to the wall. She punched the guy to her right, kicked the guy behind her, and upper-cut the guy to her left. She got elbowed in the face and stammered back, she moved forward and round-housed a guy then tripped the next guy. But all these were just one hits to each person, as she got attacked by punches, and kicks, she finally went down to a kick to the head.

She hit the floor and didn't get back up, the last thing she heard was the words; 'Don't kill anyone else, we go out silently'. There was a faint siren in the background then the lights went out.

**

Gibbs was taking off Tony's tie so he could breath better when he heard shots being fired in Ziva's apartment. He and Tony looked up to her apartment in terror.

"Go!" Tony yelled at Gibbs.

"I can't, you're my first priority right now." Gibbs turned his attention back on Tony's wounds.

"I don't care! Go!" He yelled rolling in pain.

Gibbs didn't move, so Tony did. "Ziva!" Tony yelled trying to get up.

"No! Tony you're going to kill yourself!" He reassured him pulling him back down, but Tony fought back.

"To late…Ziva has time!" Tony got up and stumbled past Gibbs, but then fell a few feet away, but he didn't give up, he started to craw toward the apartment entrance. Gibbs made sure the coast was clear then ran after Tony.

"Tony! Don't make me do this!" Gibbs reached for his handcuffs, but Tony kept crawling, writhing in pain he proceeded. Gibbs clasped the cuff around Tony's wrist and the other one to a pipe on the wall.

"NO!" Tony cried as the gunfire stopped, he pulled on the cuffs.

"I'll go, here," Gibbs handed Tony his gun, "Keep pressure on your chest!" Gibbs ran into the building.

When he got onto Ziva's floor he saw the emergency door propped open. He ran to her apartment to find the door wide open. He walked in slowly with his gun drawn, once he cleared the rooms he found McGee on the ground, he ran to his side to check his pulse, it was perfectly steady. Gibbs sighed and shook McGee.

"Tim? Tim?" McGee stirred and woke slowly.

"Ow…my head." He opened his eyes weakly, and looked around, "Ziva!" he looked at Gibbs hoping she was with him, but Gibbs shook his head and McGee's face fell. "I'm sorry boss."

"It's not your fault McGee, there were a lot more of them then we thought."

"Tony?" McGee said hopelessly.

Gibbs paused and looked McGee in the eye, "outside…I-I don't know if he'll make it."

McGee looked at him in disbelief "But Tony…always pulls through, right?"

"…Ya…" Let's go Tim," Gibbs helped him up and grabbed his arm as they walked down stairs to Tony.

Gibbs carried McGee out the doors to meet Tony's gaze.

"NO!" Tony cried as he saw Ziva was not with them. Tony rolled over in tears.

Gibbs set McGee down beside Tony, and tore off a piece of his shirt and gave it to McGee, he looked at it puzzled.

"Head." Gibbs pointed to his head that had a huge gash on it.

The cops pulled up in cars, S.W.A.T. cars, ambulances and unmarked vehicles. Tony let go of his chest as he rolled over, and Gibbs was quick to catch him. Tony had finally gone unconscious; Gibbs motioned over the ambulance for help. McGee sat there with a depressed look as he held the piece of cloth to his head, it had not been the best of missions, one agent injured, another on the edge of death, nine other agents dead, and one agent missing.

* * *

**-That went a lot longer then I wanted it to, but I think I turned out good.**

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10:Emotions Get in the Way

**-WOW you guys are great, you made me feel so happy. Thank you all for the wonderful comments…this is a slower moving chapter…**

* * *

Gibbs waited in the waiting room of Bethesda Hospital. McGee was in room 7B getting stitches and resting. Tony had a trip to the ER for surgery, Gibbs waited for the results on Tony. The doctors told him he was in critical condition, and during the surgery they had some complications. He had called Abby-which might have been a mistake, because she went loco on the phone- when she arrived and Gibbs told her about Tony she stated crying. Then he told her Ziva was missing and she started bawling. Abby is with McGee now, Tony still in the ER and Gibbs was left holding everything together.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" The doctor called out in the waiting room, Gibbs stood up. The doctor cleared his throat, "Tony is out of surgery, he isn't stable yet, and he lost a _lot_ of blood, we are trying to find a blood donor with Tony's blood type, A positive."

Gibbs nodded but did not say anything, "Jethro." A voice with a Scottish accent said from behind, Gibbs turned around to see his old friend.

"Ducky." Ducky came forward and gave Gibbs a hug, "he almost died Duck, he still isn't in the clear," Gibbs whispered.

They let each other go, "I know Jethro, Abby told me…you need to go home."

"No Duck, I can't." Gibbs confirmed.

"At least change your shirt."

Gibbs looked down at his blood soaked shirt and sighed, "Okay, but you stay here, tell me if they find anything more."

"Of course Jethro," Ducky nodded, Gibbs left slowly down the hall.

**

McGee was slowly waking up, with Abby holding his hand; she shifted in her seat as he stirred. He opened his eyes slightly and moaned at the light.

"Tim? Are you okay?" Abby whispered.

"Abby?"

"Ya, it's me. You are okay." Abby said as a tear went down her cheek.

"Ziva? I-I messed up, she's gone, they took her." McGee started to get up, but then clutched his head and laid back down, "Ow."

"It wasn't your fault, don't even say that McGee!"

"Tony!-"

"Stop worrying about other people McGee, and worry about yourself, they could have killed you."

"But Tony! Is he okay, did he make it?" McGee yelled.

"I don't know…"

"He is in the stability room," Ducky said as he entered the room, "He isn't awake yet. How are you Timothy?"

"Better than Tony, we need to go see him." McGee tried getting up.

"No you don't," Gibbs said from behind Ducky.

"That was fast," Duck commented.

"I had an extra shirt in the car, McGee you have a minor concussion, you are staying in bed. He can't say anything anyway-" he was cut off by a doctor.

"Sir! Special Agent DiNozzo is awake, but he isn't stable!" The doctor yelled into the room.

"What?!" Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby ran to the stability room, McGee got off the bed and tore off the IV's and ran after them.

**

Tony was off his bed surrounded by 3 doctors and nurses. He was in a defensive stance and peered at Gibbs and McGee. "It's your fault!" He pointed at McGee.

"Tony, it isn't anyone's fault! Get back!" Gibbs yelled as he got closer.

"She is missing because of him!" Tony took a step closer to McGee but Gibbs pushed him back

"How did you know she is missing?" Ducky asked.

"Doctors told me when I was yelling that she died; turns out she's not dead, she's just being held by people who want to kill her!"

"DiNozzo, you lost a lot of blood, you can't be moving around." Gibbs had his hand on his chest so he wouldn't go any closer to McGee.

"If she dies…I am going to kill you McGee!" He yelled and stood tall.

"What about you! You ran out there with no plan, no position! You are the reason the gunfight started!" McGee took a step closer to Tony and now Abby was between them.

"If I didn't do that maybe the snipers would have assassinated you both! Huh, you ever thought of that." Tony leaned forward.

There was a long pause…Tony started getting light headed and dizzy, the doctors caught him when he stumbled backward. McGee was escorted back to his room and hooked up to the computers again. McGee hadn't thought of it like that, Tony might have been right, but it certainly wasn't _his_ fault. Abby and Ducky were in McGee's room keeping him company. Gibbs was in Tony's room making sure he didn't go and try to kill McGee again. The doctors finally found a blood transfusion and started it; it seemed everything was going to be okay, if they got Ziva back alive.

**

When Tony woke up for the second time, but this time he is stable, he noticed he had restraints on his arms. He chuckled and turned his head to his boss, and lifted his arms as far as they can go then placed them back down; he lifted his eyebrows up as a question.

"Hospital policy, when a patient goes buzzurk and try to kill people they seem to make sure it doesn't happen again." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Tony sighed, "Ya well…it isn't the first time I've been strapped to pole." Tony was referring to when Gibbs handcuffed him to the pole back at Ziva's place.

Gibbs chuckled, "Ya, hm." Gibbs looked back at his coffee cup he had in his hands while he sat in a chair next to Tony's bed.

Tony looked over to his clothes that had blood stains all over them, which were on another chair, "Do you think the blood stains will come out?" He started laughing and Gibbs joined him, Tony stopped first and looked at the sealing with thought. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She survived Somalia, didn't she?" Gibbs added.

"With our help, this time we don't know where she is."

"Tony you can't help her this time…you can't do much of anything right now, I have another team of search agents right now."

"What are you saying? I have to help her! I can't just sit here!" Tony sat up and flinched in pain.

"You're off the case DiNozzo, you're on sick leave."

"No…no, no-"

"-Tony. I'm sorry," Tony looked at him odd, from those words, "But I can't lose you too."

"I can't lose her, not after Kate, Paula, Jeanne, Jenny, I can't lose her too…"

**-Thanks for reading; this is really fun to write.**

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11:The Ransom

**Sorry it took as long as it did, but here's a good chapter that makes up for it. Chapter 11: Ransom…**

* * *

Somewhere in the western bank Ziva awoke soar, her head throbbed in pain. She slowly opened her eyes, she lay on her side on the dusty floor of a dark room, with her hands tied behind her back, and there was a small slit of light coming from the grating in the wall. It was hot outside, but surprisingly cool inside. But still sweat trickled down her temple. Ziva rolled around trying to get a better look of her surroundings, there was one steel door opposite of the grating. She coughed at the dust she breathed in, a sticking pain struck her side as she did so, and she clenched her teeth. She heard footsteps from behind the door. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. She sat up and moaned at the immediate pain, she kicked at the ground slid over to the far wall, facing the door. The footsteps got closer, and then stopped at the door. Ziva held her breath as the door creaked open, he tore at her bindings, but it only burned her skin. A tall, slim man, with olive skin stepped into the room, Ziva sucked in more air as she pulled at the rope that held her hands together. The man closed the door behind him and turned to face Ziva, he was hard to see in the dim lighting of the room. He leaned against the opposite wall and sighed; at the same time Ziva angrily let air out through her nose, trying to calm her breathing.

"Ziva David," The man said in a raspy voice.

Ziva did not speak, she just glared at him.

He chuckled, "Now, now, Ms. David, no need to stare. My name is Abdul Zahar, and you are here for a reason…everything has a reason."

Ziva still only glared at him, hoping he would get close enough for her to snap his neck.

"But…you are not here because of the death of your half-brother, although that does have something to do with it. I know your job, Ms. David. You were only following orders," Abdul waited for her to answer, but she showed no sign of talking so he continued, "You loved him very much, I know, and he loved you. He talked about you often…and your sister."

Ziva tightened at the thought of her dead sister, Tali. She was the youngest of her family and the best.

"Do you ever have survivor's guilt?" Abdul picked up the conversation again.

Ziva shot him a glance, "I am not here for you to learn my life story!" She yelled coldly.

"No, you are not. You are here for something much more important." Abdul started pacing his side of the room.

Ziva cocked her head to the side to get a different profile of Abdul, "Then why am I here?"

"Your father…he is the head of Mossad, and he ordered one of our people dead, now you can understand why we are mad about that."

"And…you expect my father to come and rescue me?" Ziva teased, "If you do, you are mistaken." She looked away from him to a random stone on the wall.

"Oh, I believe he will come for you. You don't think he loves you but he does." Abdul stepped closer to Ziva, he came more out of the darkness.

He had a nice face, short dark hair, and big brown eyes. He was wearing a baggy dull colored t-shirt and camo pants. His boots swiftly stepping on small pebbles and dust, he stopped in the middle of the room and crouched down to Ziva's level.

"You will make sure he comes. Tell him anything that would make him come…" he whispered, "If you don't, I will kill the people that matter most to you. Do we understand each other?"

Ziva's heart skipped a beat; she knew he was capable of killing. She was scared for Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, but most of all Abby. Abby is her closest and best friend, she can't defend herself against a Hamas officer. If anything happened to her, Ziva would never get over the guilt.

Ziva nodded her head in understanding as she looked back to Abdul. He smiled and stood back up.

"Good! Shall we go then?" Abdul took a step closer and reached out to Ziva, she nodded.

Abdul grabbed her arm, and gently helped her to her feet. They walked out of the dark room into a well lit hallway. He escorted her into another room with two other men, and a computer with a web-cam. Ziva walked sideways into the room as Abdul held her arm and pulled her into the room.

Abdul snapped at one of the men, and he quickly walked over to the web-cam and set it up. Abdul turned to Ziva.

"I trust you to not make any mistakes." He said.

"I will get him here," She said hesitantly, "But it won't be easy, he will request assistance, or some other person to come along with him," Ziva said, trying to get him to understand.

"I will handle that. Trust me."

Ziva gave him a confused look and sat down in a chair one of the other men set up in front of the computer. Abdul nodded to the man, and then the computer turned on. On the other side of the web-cam was Eli David Director of Mossad and Ziva's father.

"Ziva! Are you all right?" Eli said calmly as possible.

"Yes Father, I'm fine. But they…I need you to do something."

"Um…okay?" Eli shifted in his chair.

"Th-…I need you to come here, where ever is," Ziva looked up at Abdul, "and…make a switch."

"What do they want?!" Eli said angrily.

"Mr. David," Abdul cut in, "We need you."

"I'm sorry you want what?! Who are you?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude, my name is Abdul Zahar, and I am with Hamas and-"

"Hamas!" Eli interrupted, "You inseptable little-"

"Dad!" Ziva yelled there was a long pause, "Father…make this stop. I just want to go home." Ziva chocked on her words.

"Which is your home? NCIS or Israel?" Eli questioned.

Ziva did not answer, Eli knew the answer already. But she did not want to anger him more. Ziva looked up at Abdul, who glared back at her, she had to lie to Eli.

"Isreal…Isreal is my home." She tried her best to say.

Eli was shocked, "You would come back here to Mossad?"

"Yes"

"Do we have a deal, then?" Abdul asked.

Eli paused, he did not want to give himself to Hamas, but what choice did he have, he has to save his only child left.

"…Yes, but on two conditions." He finally said.

"What are they?" Abdul said standing behind Ziva.

"Ziva gets safely back to Israel, with the presence of someone I trust to do so. And you will no longer bother her or anyone in Mossad."

"I think we can arrange that." Abdul nodded.

Eli cleared his throat, and hesitantly spoke, "Okay then, I will need the coordinates of your position."

"I will call you." Abdul said.

"Ziva…I…love you." Eli said and reached his hand over the web-cam and the computer went snow.

Ziva looked to the ground. Then she looked up to Abdul, and a tear ran down her cheek. She had never heard her Father say 'I love you', that she could remember. He always was too business like, and stressed. But now he was going to risk his life to save hers. She made a promise to her Father, that she would make Israel her home, but she wasn't sure if she could keep it.

* * *

**Thoughts? Anyway, new chapter coming soon, I promise. =D**


	12. Chapter 12:Direct Orders

**I told you it would be soon, and thank you to all reviewers and people who have favorite/alerted my story. =) Chapter 12: Direct Orders**

* * *

Bethesda Hospital:

It was finally time for Tony to go home. He had spent too long in this hospital; he still couldn't go back to work till he is 100%, which he is nowhere close to being. Gibbs has been updating Tony on what they have found, which wasn't much. McGee had returned to NCIS a few days ago, and Tony couldn't just sit at home and do nothing. Gibbs gave him a ride home; it was a quiet ride, except for the rumbling sound of the Dodge Charger engine. When they reached Tony's apartment, Gibbs turned the key of the car and turned to Tony.

"Tony, you are not going to get involved in this case, you hear me?" Gibbs stated.

"Yes, Boss." Tony said hesitantly, "Are you going to keep me updated?"

"If we get anything, you will be the second to know. But you are going to do nothing but get better."

"Got it Boss." Tony opened the car door and stepped out.

"That's an order, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled before Tony closed the door.

Tony sat in his apartment for two days watching movies, but his mind kept wandering to Ziva. He hadn't gotten one call from anybody. He starred at the phone while watching an old episode of Magnum PI, when his phone rang for the first time in days. He rushed to the land line and answered it.

"DiNozzo!" He said anxiously.

"Shalom, Special Agent DiNozzo." A smooth, heavily accented familiar voice rang into the phone.

"Director David?"

"Yes, you remember," Eli said sarcastically.

"How could I forget?" He smirked into the phone, "Why are you calling me?"

"I got a call from Director Vance a few days ago,, informing me about Ziva," Tony said nothing as he listened to Eli David. "Today, I got a web-chat from her captivator's and they made a ransom,"

"What kind of ransom?" Tony tried to be professional about the situation.

"…Me for her." He mumbled.

"wha-why," Tony cleared his throat, "Why are you calling me? I'm on sick leave, why don't you call NCIS?"

"This has to be outside the agencies. Otherwise they will not let me go, and try something risky, that might get her killed!"

There was a long silence. Tony held his breath and wanted to know everything that happened. What did she say? Is she okay? But he knew Eli was in a tough spot as well, why did he call Tony?

"I need your help," Eli said quietly.

"Why me?" Tony asked sitting down on his couch and turning the TV off.

"I know you care for her and I can't afford any mistakes."Eli said strongly.

"What's the plan?"...

NCIS HQ Directors Office:

"We have nothing, and Eli is probably making his own plan!" Director Vance yelled, "She is our agent now!" Vance calmed his breathing.

Gibbs stood straight in the middle of the room listening to Vance rant. Gibbs felt strongly about the situation, and he didn't like listening to Vance.

"Director, while Ziva is our biggest priority, maybe you could speak to Director David again. He might know more than he leads on." Gibbs spoke with his hands hanging at his sides.

"He's been secretive lately; I doubt we are going to get anything out of him." He said standing up from his chair.

"I am going to visit Tony today, make sure he's doing all right." Gibbs said as he headed toward to door.

"He's not going to be happy." Vance went back to his desk and searched for some documents.

Gibbs nodded sympathetically and left the room. He slowly descended down the stairs and looked down at his one man team. McGee was working frantically at his desk. McGee had been doing a good job the past few days, and Gibbs had been sure to tell him.

McGee frustrated, slammed the phone onto his desk, Gibbs jogged down to the squad room and to McGee's desk to see what was up.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked walking over to his desk, "what's wrong?" He said firmly.

"No one knows anything! Hamas doesn't have a clue, Abby can't find anything with her Mass spec. and I've been looking nonstop for days!" McGee pressed his hands to his face and sighed.

"Do you need a break?"

"No," McGee said simply and picked up the phone without looking away from Gibbs.

Gibbs let a smile make its way upon his lips and went over to grab his bag. "I'm going to check on Tony." McGee nodded and Gibbs left.

Gibbs arrived at Tony's building and strode up the steps to Tony's floor, and knocked on his door.

"DiNozzo? It's me." Gibbs called, "Tony?" There was still no answer.

A man down the hall came out of his apartment with a laundry basket, and walked in Gibbs direction.

Gibbs moved in front of him, "Hey, do you know where the man in this apartment, Tony DiNozzo, went?" Gibbs asked.

"No," The man said and Gibbs sighed, "But, he was in a hurry to wherever he went, bring bag with him too. Hope I won't be seeing him for a while, ran by so fast, he 'bout knocked me down!" The man started walking again.

"Thanks." Gibbs muttered.

Gibbs was not sure where he had gone, he only knew it had to do with Ziva. Why else would he leave? Gibbs was worried and angry. Worried, because Tony was not well, and if he tried anything dangerous he could get killed. Angry, because Tony had disobeyed a direct order, his order.

* * *

**I know it seems like Tony healed really fast, but I am trying to speed that part of the story up.**

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13:Leave No Man Behind

**-Not much to say so let's just start the chapter…**

* * *

Eli David paced in his office; he was waiting for a call from Ziva's captives. Aman Dagan came into Eli's office, and Eli turned to him still pacing.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is here," he said formally.

"Bring him in," Eli said.

Tony came into the office, "Director David," he greeted.

"Agent DiNozzo," Eli greeted back, "I'm waiting for a call, have a seat." He gestured toward a seat and Tony took it.

There was a few seconds of silence and awkwardness, till finally the phone rang. Eli answered it, "Yes…okay, one thing…I am going to bring someone with me, he is not with any agency at the moment, and he is going to bring Ziva back here…" Eli peered over at Tony, "Okay…no, I won't, goodbye." He hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"He told me the coordinates, and approved of your presence."

"Good, now how am I going to get _you_ out?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

"…I don't know if you'll be able to, you have a weak leg, and they have guns, what are the odds?" Eli said.

"The bullet missed my Femur, it is soar but I am still capable of everything I was."

"As long as Ziva is safe, I can stay there, they can do anything to me as long as she is safe," Eli said.

"Look Director, I don't know you that well, and we haven't gotten along very well, but I am not going to leave you to die." Tony said standing and holding his ground.

"Your job is to get Ziva back here safely, nothing else!" Eli said taking a step closer to Tony, "Can I trust you to do that, or should I get someone else to do it?!"

"…No, I can do it," Tony said.

"Good, then we should get going." Eli walked to the door and opened it for Tony.

They walked in silence out of Mossad HQ and to a Cadillac SUV, Eli took the driver's seat, and Tony went around to the passenger's side. They drove still in silence with the sound of cracking rocks as they hit upside the doors. Eli drove out to the far side of the West Banks. Tony looked around at the desert that surrounded him, he thought about having to leave Ziva's father behind, Ziva would definitely not agree with it, and Tony didn't want to do it. Eli stopped the car near an old building; the stoned walls were cracked and faded from the heat. Eli stepped out of the car and went to the trunk. Tony starred out of the windshield for a long moment, he watched the sand get picked up in the wind, he thought long and hard about what he should do. He heard the trunk close and he jerked his eyes away from the windshield and looked around the car; he found the door handle and pulled on it. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, the sleeves of his t-shirt flapped in the humid wind; he put on his sandglasses and saw Eli standing in front of him with an AK47 machine gun.

"Here," Eli said handing Tony the gun. "For you and my daughter's protection."

Tony took the gun and put the strap that was attached to the gun around his shoulder. Eli then handed him a small hand gun as well, and Tony put it in his waist holster. They started walking toward the old building, Tony's hair sticking straight up in the wind, he didn't like the feeling of being in such a familiar looking area.

A man came out of the building and pointed his machine gun toward Eli and Tony, "Yella!" he yelled, and Tony and Eli walked to him cautiously. The man grabbed Eli and pushed him through the door, Tony walked in after Eli and the man followed them in. The door shut behind them and Tony took off his glasses. "يتبعني" he said.

"What did he say?" Tony asked tripping while he walked close behind Eli.

"He wants to follow him," Eli whispered.

"Did he say where Ziva is?" Tony whispered back.

"حيث زيفا؟" Eli asked the man.

"نحن نذهب إليها الآن." Then man answered.

"He said we are going to her," Eli told Tony.

They reached a room, which looked like the one that they contacted Eli from. Abdul stood in the middle of the room, and Ziva stood, unbounded, against a wall. Tony and Eli let out a sigh when they saw that Ziva was okay. Tony let a small smile appear on his lips, Ziva looked back and forth between Tony and her father, and she looked baffled.

"Director David, so nice to see you could make it," Abdul dryly greeted. "And who is your friend?"

"That is not important right now, what is, is that you let my daughter go with him." Eli spoke.

"Of course, of course, please have a seat." Abdul pointed to a chair near Ziva. "Amid, you may leave." He directed to the man that had 'escorted' Tony and Eli inside.

Eli went over to the seat, and caught eye contact with Ziva; her eyes were filled with fear. Eli put on the fakest smile he ever had, trying to make her, and himself feel better about the situation.

"Shalom Ziva," Eli said sadly.

"Shalom father," Ziva felt fear and sadness overwhelm her body, it pushed up her chest and got caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard, and pushed it back down.

Ziva made her way over to Tony, not taking her broken hearted eyes off of her father,

"You alright Ziva?" Tony whispered quietly behind her.

Ziva shook her head and turned to Tony, she had no idea why he was here, she thought he was dead!

"You may leave now, Ziva." Abdul said, "Your services are no longer needed."

Tony looked at Abdul, to Eli, and back to Ziva, and then left the room. Ziva walked to the door, and then turned around to face her Dad. She gave him a shy look and left the same direction as Tony.

Ziva got outside and saw Tony looking around the building; Tony looked down and noticed Ziva. Ziva ran to him and Tony caught her in an embrace. She buried her face into his chest, her wet tears were soaked up by his shirt.

"Tony, what are we going to do?" She sobbed.

"_You_, are going to get in the car," he said.

"What?!" Ziva pulled away, "What about my Dad?"

"I have a plan, but you are going to stay in the car." Tony ordered, and started to walk away.

"No, I am not letting you go in there alone!" Ziva said grabbing Tony's arm, and he spun around to face her again.

"Ziva," he said calmly, "I am not going to lose you again."

"You won't."

Tony shook his head, "No."

Ziva let go of him, knowing she would not win this argument. She kissed him on the cheek and went to the car; she opened the door and got into the passenger's seat. When the door closed, Tony walked stealthily to the door in which he entered the old building. He opened the door slightly with his machine gun in his hands, he peered inside. Amid stood in front of the second door to the left with an AK47 machine gun in his hands as well, he stood in front of the room with Eli and Abdul. The first door to the right was parched open, and appeared to be a safe look out. Tony slipped through the door quietly and crouched to the open room, still crouching, he peered behind the wall at Amid.

He hadn't appeared to notice Tony, so he faced forward, and sighed. Tony thought about how he was going to do this, he hated having to kill people, but it seemed that was the only way to get Eli out. Tony swung his AK47 behind his back and took his hand-gun out of his holster, and put a silencer, that Eli had given him, and screwed it on the gun. He peered back to Amid, who seemed to have gotten bored and restless.

Tony sucked in a huge breath of air and closed his eyes, as he breathed out he opened his eyes, swung out from behind the room, Amid faced him, but was too late, Tony shot two rounds into Amid's chest. Amid fell with a thud, Tony flinched and heard silence. He hoped Abdul didn't hear Amid fall, he waited for a few seconds but no one came out from the room. Tony jogged over to the room that kept Eli and listened to the voices inside, with his gun pointed to the ground. He only heard two voices inside; Abdul's and Eli's, which pleased him for the time being.

"We need to find him Eli!" Tony heard Abdul yell.

"Well isn't that a disappointment, I guess you never will." Eli said.

Tony heard a smack, and at that Tony burst through the door, gun drawn toward Abdul. Eli's head turned to the side and Abdul ready to give him another hit.

Abdul faced Tony, fearlessly, "Why if it isn't Name-that-doesn't-matter?" he said.

"It's Mr. to you, body!" Tony said pointing his gun at Abdul's head.

Abdul coldly laughed, then kicked a hard blow to Tony's stomach, which caused him to fall back into a wall, and drop the gun. Tony clutched at his stomach and looked up at Abdul who gave him another kick to the head. Tony fell to the floor with a grunt, he slowly got back up to his feet and into a fighting position.

"Aha! You must really care for Eli…or is it his daughter?" Abdul asked, expecting an answer.

Tony looked to the ground, where his gun laid on the floor, Abdul looked down too, and when he did Tony took the machine gun on his back and gave Abdul a good head-butt in the face, Abdul fell to the floor. Tony whipped the corner of his mouth that had a drop of blood drooping from it; he helped Eli up from his bonded chair.

"There are more of them, probably on their way," Eli said grabbing Tony's shoulder.

"Come on! I got a plan." Tony yelled moving toward the door. "I got these from your car," Tony said holding a flash.

"Do you know how to use that?" Eli said looking at him scarcely.

"Sure…you pull this pin thing, then you hold down on this, and throw it." Tony said unsure.

They moved out the door and into the hallway, they heard footsteps coming from the opposite side of the entrance.

"Now, might be a good time to use that flash," Eli said leaning on Tony.

Tony nodded and took out the flash again, pulled that pin "thing", then held down on the other "thing" and threw it to where the footsteps were coming from. The flash hit off the far wall and bounced toward an unmarked barrel.

"Oh shi-!!!" Tony was cut off by the loud sound of an explosion.

Tony ran, half carrying, half dragging Eli. The explosion fallowed them down the hallway; Tony pushed Eli out the door then jumped after him, as the explosion bursted out the door.

Tony opened his eyes, not knowing how long he has been out. He heard the fading in voice of Ziva.

"Tony!" it started quiet, "Tony!" it grew louder, "Tony!" it finally reached its normal volume.

Tony saw ash floating all around him, he lay on his aching stomach, he squinted through the light, and he saw Eli lying on the floor covered in ash. Ziva knelt next to Eli, with a hand on his back, yelling over to Tony. Tony lifted himself up off the ground, and felt the adrenaline rush through his body, he coughed at the smoke and looked back at the building. It was up in flames, explosions sill going off.

"Ziva?" Tony said.

"Tony!" she yelled back.

"How is he?" Tony said coming over to Eli to check his pulse.

"He is fine, you?"

"I'm fine, we need to go!" Tony yelled over a crash.

Ziva started to get up, and Tony went over to Eli and grabbed his arms and swung him over his shoulder along with his machine gun. Tony followed Ziva to the car, and placed Eli in the back seat. Ziva got in the driver's seat, scared that Tony wouldn't be able to drive in his condition. They started off to the nearest hospital.

"What happened in there?!" Ziva screamed in panic.

"I threw a flash and it hit off a wall into an explosive barrel…but Abdul and Eli were talking about something that was pretty important to Abdul." Tony answered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something about finding a guy?" Tony said clutching at his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked looking at Tony's stomach.

"Ya I am fine, ur…" Tony groaned.

"Tony?!" Ziva yelled as Tony ducked into a ball, in pain.

* * *

**AH...there that is my longest chapter yet, yay! i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14:To Be a Hero

**-Sorry for the wait. **

**My friend is making an AWESOME story about Kelly Gibbs, so check her out here's her account: ****SpecialAgentGibbsJr. So here is chapter 14.**

"**The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. And then there are the choices that matter. Love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. To live. To die. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands."**

* * *

The door busted open, and a gurney with Anthony DiNozzo came through. Doctors were running beside him, forcefully putting air into his lungs.

"What's going on?" A female doctor asked the others as she ran to help them out.

"His lung is re-collapsing!" The doctor called back.

"Re-collapsing?" She asked.

"Ya, he was shot when he was in America, they patched it up there, now he got in a car crash. We are getting an OR now."

"Move! Clear out!"

Ziva waited anxiously, pacing, in the waiting room. She had blood on her shirt and hands; she shook in shock. She rubbed her arms trying to calm her nerves. A doctor came through the doors that led to a hallway, which led to the OR.

"Ms. David?" He called out.

"Yes? Is he okay?" Ziva answered and walked over to the doctor.

"My name is Doctor Gilbert. Tony is in the OR, and your father is in ICU, and that is where Tony will be after surgery."

"Thank you," she looked down to the ground.

"I know you are in shock from the crash, but I need to know exactly what happened." Dr. Gilbert said calmly.

"W-we were on our way back to Mossad-" Ziva began.

"From where?" he interrupted.

"W-…" Ziva closed her eyes in frustration. "Confidential!" Is all she could think up.

"Okay, go on…"

"I was driving and a black SUV rammed us from the passenger's side, I-I don't know what happened after that."

"But you brought them here." The doctor continued.

"Yes, after I awoke, I saw Tony and my father. We weren't to far out from the hospital, and Tony was still awake, but he was having trouble breathing. So-So-" Ziva started to break down so Dr. Gilbert interrupted again.

"It's okay. Do you need some water?" He asked.

Ziva nodded and he left. She went to go sit down, she buried her hands into her hands and started to sob.

"We got a bleeder!" A surgeon yelled in the OR

"I need a clamp!" Another yelled.

"His blood pressure is dropping!"

There were beeps, commands, and blood everywhere. The surgeon clamped the bleeder shut to stop the bleeding.

"Keep working, we got to get him stable and out of here! The last thing we need is an American agent dying on our soil." The surgeon with the clamp said.

"This all happened from a car crash?"

"Nah, he was in a gun-fight back in the U.S. But it seems this isn't enough damage for a car crash." He looked up from Tony to look at Dr. Gilbert, who just entered the room, covering his face with a face-mask.

Dr. Gilbert eyed the surgeon and left the room to go talk to Ziva. Ziva stood again as he entered the room.

"Dr. Gilbert." Ziva greeted.

Dr. Gilbert sighed and sat down to the seat next to Ziva's, she sat down too.

"Ziva, the injuries that Tony endured do not match a car accident." He said looking at Ziva. Ziva only stared back. "What really happened?"

Ziva swallowed and tried to figure out her wording. She didn't want to get people involved in what happened. It wasn't their business. It was no one's business, only herself, her father, and Tony needed to know what happened. She has kept enough secrets in her life; one more wouldn't hurt, as long as she didn't have to keep it from Tony.

"That is what happened." Ziva answered.

Gilbert sighed, disappointed, "Alright…your father is resting. Tony's still in surgery, he'll be out soon." He said and stood up.

He nodded at Ziva, she gave a shy look back, and Gilbert left. Ziva coughed with mental pain, she has never been so worried for one person. Of course she worried for Tali, and Ari, but they were on missions, like every normal day. So that eased with time. But this time everything was happening at once. Everyone found out the truth about Ari's death, hatred, love, rescue, and near death experience. _We are American Agents; we aren't supposed to be in these situations! We are supposed to be the one's saving kidnapped people, not the one's being kidnapped! _She told herself.

"Okay, patch him up. We are done here, keep an eye on him for the day then let him go home." The surgeon said.

He got cleaned up, then walked out of the OR and ran a hand through his hair. It was supposed to be an easy surgery but they ran into complications. _At least he survived, _he told himself

**-few hours later

Ziva sat next to Tony, sitting on the edge of his bed, with his hand in hers. She watched him sleep, he had scratched on his face from the explosion, and a few broken ribs, which was good according to the situation. He shifted in his bed, the first sign of movement since the surgery. The anesthetics were finally warring off.

"Ziva?" Tony said.

"Yes, I'm here, Tony." She answered.

"How's your dad?"

"He's fine. I checked on him a while ago, he wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does. I wasn't supposed to save him." Tony

"What? He told you to leave him?" Ziva asked

"Whoa, I don't think the anesthetics are worn off yet."

"I hope not. What are you talking about?" Ziva sat up.

"Hey, you know I can't think of the movie, but there's a really good quote about this. Why can't I think of it? Anyway-"

"Tony! Why did my father ask you to leave him?"

"He didn't ask, he told me. And he thought it was too risky. Which he was probably right. Look at me, look at you. You got scratched on your face, your clothes are all dirty, and my hair probably looks like crap-" Tony babbled.

Ziva chuckled "You're acting like Abby." She smiled.

Tony had a realization look on his face, "That's it! She's high all the time! That's how she's so happy…all the time!" Tony smiled back and they laughed together. Tony ended the laughter first and asked seriously, "Does Gibbs know?"

"No…he's probably worried sick, though."

"Ya…I really suck at following orders." Tony scrunched his face.

"How on earth did you get this job again?" Ziva joked.

"I smiled," Tony said showing Ziva the classic DiNozzo smile.

"I'm happy to see that again." Ziva smiled back.

"There's a lot of smiling in this room." Eli said standing in the door way.

"Hey, Director Eli how you doing? Did they give you enough ice cream? Where's mine by the way?" Tony said looking around the room.

"I see the effects of the anesthetics haven't worn off yet." Eli said coming into the room. "He's like a little kid."

"Oh that part isn't the anesthetic." Ziva said still smiling.

"Hey!" Tony said.

"It's true." Ziva shrugged.

"That may be, but don't say it when I'm in the room." Tony said.

"You rather me say it behind your back?" Ziva asked.

"I guess not," Tony said. "So Director, how long have you been standing there?"

"The part when you started babbling about Ms. Sciuto." Eli said.

"Okay, then you didn't miss much." Tony joked.

"You talked about Gibbs, and I want you to know I called him."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "He's going to kill me!" Tony said astonished.

"Come on. How mad could he be?" Ziva said.

"Mad! I broke so many rules," he whined. "I broke…number 1, 3,… 10, 12, 15,…and…40! Jezze that's a lot! Too many!"

"You have followed rules too. Like…18! 'It's better to seek forgiveness, than ask for permission.'"

"Ya…I guess. When is he getting here?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow, when you leave," Eli said.

Ziva looked to the floor. It just dawned on her that she promised her father she would stay in Israel. She had this knot in her stomach as she thought of that, a painful, selfish knot. The feeling that she actually wished Tony didn't save her father, she felt terrible about thinking that. But she didn't want to leave Tony; maybe her father would change his mind.

"You okay Ziva?" Tony asked her.

"Ya," Ziva smiled as best she could. "Get some sleep, you need it."

"Do I look that bad?" Tony joked.

Ziva couldn't help but smile. She left the room with her father to let Tony get the rest he needed. Just then, Tony remembered the quote he was going to tell her, except it wasn't from a movie; it was from the day they first met.

* * *

**This took me a long time to write. Didn't know exactly the wording I was going to do. But I think it turned out pretty good.**

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15:Field Trip!

**Sorry for the wait, like always. I've actually had this done for a while, but i had trouble upload. Anyway, chapter 15: Field Trip!**

* * *

Gibbs strode out of the elevator, coffee in hand, looking angered. McGee looked up from his paperwork as Gibbs entered the squad room.

"McGee, I want the security video from DiNozzo's apartment, and get a fix on his cell." Gibbs said sitting down at his desk.

"Is Tony in trouble?" McGee said, but Gibbs shot him a glance. "Right, okay I'm on it."

"Special Agent Gibbs." Director Vance called from the top of the stairs near MTAC.

Gibbs looked up at Vance with a calm expression, but inside he was feeling pain. He couldn't lose another agent, neither Tony nor Ziva, but he definitely could not lose them both. Gibbs nodded to McGee telling him to keep working, then walked out of the squad room.

Once he arrived in Vance's office Vance was sitting in the "Big Chair", awaiting his entrance. Gibbs stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

"How is DiNozzo doing?" Vance asked.

Gibbs sighed and looked down for a second, he looked back up, "I wouldn't know."

"Why?" Vance asked tilting his head to the side.

"He wasn't there. He left."

"To where?"

"I am finding that out right now," Gibbs said.

McGee entered the room, "Boss?" he said.

Gibbs looked at Vance and Vance nodded. Gibbs left the office and followed McGee down to his desk.

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I got nothing on the phone. But...," McGee clicked the screen and a video appeared. "The video shows Tony leaving in a hurry."

"Is that all you have?" Gibbs asked angered.

"I also got the last call, which came to Tony's home phone." He replied.

"And?"

"The last call came from the Director of Mossad. Boss, the last call came from Director David, Ziva's father." McGee said.

Gibbs sighed. "They're in Israel." He said.

"Who's in Israel?" McGee asked.

"Tony and Ziva, Dammit!" Gibbs reached for his cell, just as he did it started to ring, he answered it. "Gibbs."

"Special agent Gibbs, it's Eli David." The voice on the other line said.

"Is Tony with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I am sorry for his disappearance, but I needed help in recovering my daughter." Eli said.

"And did you?"

"Yes, we did. We are at [Israeli hospital] Hospital, if you want to pick him up here."

"Why are you at the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"No need to be worried, everyone is fine. Tony got a little banged up, but he should be fine as long as he doesn't do anything." Eli said.

"And Ziva?"

"Ziva will be staying here in Israel." Eli said.

"Is that her discussion?" Gibbs asked.

"It was either that or I saved her life to never see her again." Eli smirked.

"She is grown up now. You need to let her live her life, Director." Gibbs said glancing over to McGee who was listening intently to one side of the conversation.

"I will choose how to treat my children, agent Gibbs! I will ask her once more, but I recommend you come and get your agent." Eli instructed.

"I am on my way," Gibbs said and hung up the phone. "McGee you stay here, I want you keeping tabs on terrorist groups in Israel." Gibbs said gathering his things.

"Gibbs!" Abby strung out the words as she ran to Gibbs with arms open.

Abby ran in her short black threaded skirt, and her white t-shirt with a black vest. She slammed into Gibbs, giving him a hug. Gibbs had hid palms up, as they stood there in between the squad room and the elevator.

"Gibbs, how's Tony?" Abby asked Gibbs, pulling away from is stiff body.

"Abby I don't have time." Gibbs said trying to leave, but Abby held onto his shoulders. "Abby!" He warned.

"Gibbs, what's going on? Is Tony okay? Have you found Ziva? Where are you going?" Abby spat out as quickly as always, with a panicked look on her face.

"Abby, Abby! They are fine; I'm going to get them now." Gibbs reassured her.

"Then I'm coming with you." Abby said nodding her head, and starting to turn around.

"Abby-" Gibbs started.

"No! No Gibbs! I am coming and you can't do anything about it!" She pointed at him, "Well maybe you can, but you won't!" she entered the elevator and Gibbs followed, "Field Trip!" She yelled with excitement.

Gibbs knew he could not convince her further, he was at a loss of words, so he just smiled at Abby, it was faint, but it was a smile.

Gibbs stepped out of the cargo plane and felt the hot air sweep into his lungs. His hair swept back and forth like the waves of the ocean, and he squinted his eyes. It was a silent ride, no questions, no explanations. This moment brought back memories, bad memories, painful memories. If Ziva chose to stay here in Israel, Gibbs wouldn't be sure what to do. Ziva had wanted to stay at NCIS because she didn't want to go home, she didn't want to go home to her dad, to Mossad.

Gibbs wanted to kill DiNozzo for not following orders, again. He almost killed himself, again. Gibbs was going to make sure DiNozzo goes nowhere once he got an eye on him, if he had to he would put him under house arrest.

Abby came up behind Gibbs, with her pig-tails flaying in the wind, she jumped out of the plane in her platform, knee-high boots.

Abby looked back up at Gibbs, "So, where we headed?" She asked.

"Hospital." Gibbs said simply.

"Hospital?" Abby shrieked.

"Yep, Tony's waiting for us there, and hopefully Ziva."

"Hopefully Ziva? What aren't you telling me, Gibbs?" Abby asked Gibbs, who was looking over her head. "Gibbs, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Abby. Let's go, car's waiting." Gibbs said hopping out of the plane.

Abby asked no more questions, she thought it better to just go with it. They hopped in the car provided by Mossad and headed to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, Abby practically jumped out of the car and raced inside.

"Where is the patient Anthony DiNozzo?" She panted.

"Are you family?" The lady at the front desk said with a strong accent.

"Well...no, but yes." Abby sought out.

"Which one is it ma'am? Yes or no?" She asked.

"Yes, definitely yes." Abby answered, just as Gibbs walked in.

"Special agent Gibbs," Gibbs introduced, showing his badge, "We are looking for agent DiNozzo."

"Oh, of course. He's in room 206, he's expecting you." The lady said.

"The hell he is." Gibbs said heading to his room.

Abby gave the front desk lady a look, then proceeded in the direction Gibbs did.

"Tony!" Abby yelled as she trotted into his room.

"Hey Abbs," Tony said as Abby hugged him. He still lay in his bed.

"Where is Ziva?" Abby said looking around the room.

Tony looked down into his lap, she had left. She had no choice. She loved Tony and her father, but she could have lived without her dad. But she had made a promise, and her dad made her feel bad when she said she changed her mind, and wanted to go back to NCIS. She had agreed to stay in Israel, but not be part of Mossad. She wanted to spend her entire life with Tony, but she was cut off by blackmail? Guilt? Revenge? Revenge. Tony did not know why, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**Please review. I need some company =D**


	16. Chapter 16:Sorrow

**I love hung-over Tony! He makes me giggle. :] I laughed really loud when Ziva told him her hangover remedy and he was all "That's disgusting." I was all "hello buddy, just what are you drinking!" Lol.**

**Okay so this is a more gloomy side of Tony, and a little random. **

* * *

Tony raced through his thoughts. He was trying to think of a reason why Ziva would stay back in Israel. He had a pretty good feeling it was for revenge, just the look in her eyes, when they said good bye. The floor beneath him vibrated, and he felt motion sickness. He hated the cramped plane rides, so many times he's wished for a private plane. This is the second time he's come back empty hearted. He went back to the day he was ordered to follow Ziva, when they had pizza in the rain, they talked. They talked about work, they talked about her family, her sister Tali. Tali…what was it about Tali? She was killed in a suicide bombing, by…Hamas! Crap. That would mean that she's trying to take out Hamas? His heart started racing at the thought. He knew she could take care of herself, but he wanted to be by her side, just in case.

Tony whipped the sweat off his forehead, Abby, and Gibbs were staring at him, "What?" Tony asked.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"It's hot in here, that's all." Tony answered and looked the other direction.

"That's all, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tony regretted the way he said that, the second he said it. He hoped it didn't sound as irritated as he thought.

"Tony? Can I ask you something?" It was Abby who broke the silence.

"You just did, but shoot." Tony said trying his best to hide his frustration.

"What? Never mind." Abby shook her head. "Do you know why she…stayed? I mean you didn't give us much."

"She didn't tell me," Tony said softly.

"Was it her choice?" Abby continued.

"I don't know." Tony didn't mention the look in her eye, the look of "I have to do this." Even when tears streaked her face, her eyes gave a warning.

The rest of the flight was an awkward silence. It seemed as if Tony never took his eyes off one spot, his mind flowing with mixed emotions. The plane landed, surprisingly smoothly. Tony was the first off the plane; his bag swung over one shoulder. Abby jogged to catch up with his long strides.

"Hey, I was wondering, and so was Gibbs, but he doesn't say much. Are you going back to home or work? Because if you're going to work, we can give you a ride." Abby said.

"It's okay Abbs. My car is still in the parking lot outside the airport. I'm just going to go for a drive." Tony replied.

"The last time you went for a 'drive', you were suspected for murder." Abby said and dropped back next to Gibbs.

After thinking about what Abby had said Tony drove home, he sat on the couch for a few minutes before getting an urge. He wanted to just forget. _Gazuza _Tony said to himself. Gazuza was a club Tony is very familiar with. He got up and went to his closet; he grabbed a bright red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and jeans. His hair was always perfect, even if he just woke up. Pulling on his pants, he rushed out the door, eager to get his thoughts out of his head.

He opened Gazuza doors to loud music, dancers, and drinks. He didn't even look at the dancers as he made his way to the bar, the bar-tender waved to him and offered him a seat.

"Tony! Haven't seen you around lately." The bar-tender said.

"Hey Dan, yeah haven't had time." Tony replied.

"When does Tony DiNozzo not have time for a drink?" Dan asked.

Tony's lips curled into a slight smile, "Just, give me the regular."

"Sure thing." Dan left to the drink dispenser.

Tony turned around to the crowded club. It just happened to be Karaoke night, the one night a month where drunks get on stage and do there "best". Tony smiled at the poor guy on stage, drunk as hell. He swayed on stage, looking like he was having a blast. _Too bad he won't remember any of this in the morning _Tony told himself. Dan came back with his drink.

"Who's singing?" Tony asked Dan as he set the drink down.

Dan laughed "If you call that singing, his name is Zach or Jack, something like that."

"What's the theme tonight?" Tony asked nodding towards the stage.

"Ah," Dan laughed "I think upbeat and then there's slow."

"Thanks," Tony said softly, then turned back towards the stage.

Tony didn't really want to hear a slow song right now, it would make him think too much, but he ignored that fact and continued drinking.

It's been a few hours since Tony had his first drink, and Dan was coming over.

"Hey, Dan!" Tony said with a smile on his face as he swayed back and forth in his chair.

"I'm going to have to cut you off Tony." Dan said with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Tony said almost falling forward trying to get closer to Dan.

"You usually know your limits dude. Something must be bothering you."

Tony excused the statement, "I'm not going to be driving." Tony said stupidly.

"Then I'll call you a cab," Dan went over to do so, but Tony stopped him.

"Wait, wait. I haven't sung yet."

"Tony don't do this to yourself." Dan pleaded.

"Do what? It's upbeat song time and I'm singing it!" Tony got up and stumbled in the direction of the stage. He tripped over the stairs, and struggled to get the microphone off the stand.

"Attention everyone. Attention." Tony tapped the microphone causing it to make a loud squeaking sound, "oops."

The song began to play, with heartbeats in the beginning. Suddenly Tony's smile disappeared as he tapped his foot to the beat. The guitar started loudly, and Tony felt a surge of energy go through him.

"Am I alone in your heart? Have I hope with your heart? She's such a teaser, she's such a star. Give me a reason or gimme a chance. Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...? It tears me apart. Am I alone?" Tony started to sing **(to listen to song: last. fm/music/Scouting+for+Girls/+videos/+1-QFEq4sbofBU) **He actually wasn't doing that bad; people actually listened to the words, because they could understand them. "Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat." The song was beautiful, but the only down part was that it reminded him of Ziva, he didn't expected that in a upbeat song, but it was heartbreaking.

He finished the song and rushed off the stage, having the motion sickness hit him again. He got to the bar and Dan came over.

"How 'bout that cab?" Tony asked Dan as he slumped over the table.

* * *

**By the way I am so so so so so sorry about how long this took. I thought my summer would be free, but I have high school sports camps (three of them). Entering high school. Whoo hoo Freshmen *depressed look* anyway I hope to have another up soon. **

**The song was "Heartbeat" by Scouting for Girls.**


	17. Chapter 17:Tali's Death

"Are you ready?" Eli asked entering Ziva's room.

Her room had a knife collection on the wall, with guns too. Her room wasn't black, as the NCIS team would have guessed, but purple, probably painted when she was a kid. It had wood flooring, and her bed had a flower with vine patterned sheet on it. Ziva had a large black duffle bag on her bed; she was packing clothes and supplies, such as knives and guns. Her face was serious as she looked back up at her Dad.

"Yes." She replied to him.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in the car." Eli said as he left the room.

Ziva went over to her backpack that was beside the door, and reached into it and grabbed out a picture of Tony smiling next to Abby with McGee bending over laughing, in the background Gibbs stood with an all so slight smile. The only person who was missing in this photo was Ducky, but he is unforgettable along with all his stories. Ziva tucked the picture safely into a pocket of her duffle bag. She zipped up her belongings and went downstairs toward the car.

"Okay, we should go." Ziva said to her father.

"It's a long drive, you should get some rest." Eli said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ziva slept peacefully dreaming in the backseat. She dreamt of Tony and their flirtatious arguing. She dreamt of McGee's clumsy mistakes and Abby's loud music. Gibbs and Ducky laughing at something from the past, a smile appeared on Ziva's sleeping face. But lightning struck her peaceful dream and memories of the way past came in. She saw Tali.

_It was a stormy night. Tali had a mission in a business building in Israel, she was undercover as a lost child looking for her parents, as the front desk people are distracted she would sneak in and get the information she needed._

"_I can't find my Mommy." Tali said in a small voice._

"_It's okay, we'll find her, but for now just wait over there." A kind blond lady with too much make-up on said from behind the front desk, she was pointing to a few cushioned chairs, where Tali was to sit and wait for someone to help her._

_Talie waited patiently for the kind ladies phone to ring so she would have to turn the other way and Tali was free to go to the main office. But it never came. Surly the other officers will call her soon…_

"_Sir, you're not allowed in here!" The kind lady yelled at a man who had entered without permission. But the man kept walking. Tali looked at the man confused and worried he would blow her cover. She didn't recognize him as one of her own. Was this the new distraction?_

_The man stopped in the middle of the room and opened his jacket._

_What lie underneath made people scream and run. Tali's eyes widened till they almost popped out of her head. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Everyone ran by her screaming and pushing. She got on top of the chair to see the man had a giant bomb strapped to his chest. She moved quickly against the crowd to man, seeing he didn't have a dead man switch. But it was too late. He had pressed the button and the windows shattered in a huge outburst of flames consumed the building. 112 people died that day, 37 injured. Tali, the 13 year old girl who tried to save them all was the second to die, the bomber had taken his own life then hers. Ari was the first to arrive at the exploded building, in shock of what he saw, he felt it was his fault for being part of Hamas. Eli had taken leave for a while. Ziva dealt with it like always; went on more missions to get her mind off of it._

Ziva shivered in her sleep, thinking of thoughts of how she will feel once she defeats the men that are responsible for her sisters death. Revenge is a powerful weapon if used wisely. A bullet through the head of the man responsible would please Ziva. Ziva awoke startled when the car had jumped over a bump. She rubbed her eyes and stared out the window, dust surrounded the car so it was barely visible to see outside. But it cleared as the car came slowly to a stop. Eli turned around from the front seat with a serious look on his face.

He nodded to her and said "Ziva, you don't have-"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, but do not let revenge blind you" Ziva nodded and they stepped out of the car. They were on top of a hill looking down at the Hamas terrorist camp. Ziva went to the trunk and pulled out a sniper and joined her father at the edge of the cliff.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, hoping they would have closure after completing their mission.

Ziva broke the silence, "I'm ready."


	18. Chapter 18:It All Come To An End

**I should probably add that this is the last chapter. I like the ending. And every story needs an ending. I could go forever on this, but I want to write other stores.**

"Ziva! What happened?" Ziva heard a familiar voice shout. She was in extreme pain and couldn't remember where she was. She could tell she was laying down on some sort of thin mattress.

"Tony?" Ziva moaned, but it was so slurred, he didn't hear her.

Tony had pushed Eli David up to a wall. Eli did not resist him, Eli was covered in dirt. He had a few scratches here and there, but otherwise seemed to be fine. Some doctors came and tried to pull Tony off Eli but Tony pushed them off and kept shouting at him; "What did you do?"

Tony must have never gone home. Which means Gibbs is here too and Abby. Ziva tried to open her eyes but it was too bright, she shut them instantly.

"DiNozzo, get off him!" Gibbs yelled at Tony, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him back. Tony came back at Eli with raging eyes, but Gibbs stood between them and stared Tony down. Tony stopped but obviously wasn't happy about it.

"You should learn to control you agents, Agent Gibbs." Eli said calmly.

"If I had a choice I would let him lose, but that doesn't seem to serve the best interest at the moment. And that's Special Agent Gibbs, Sir." Gibbs eyed him.

Abby stood behind them with a worried face; she was looking back and forth between Ziva, who was going through doors with the words "Surgical Wing".

"Now, you're going to tell us what the hell you were thinking when you took Ziva into that Hamas base." Gibbs said calmly but yet strong.

They were all still standing in the middle of the hallway when Eli started talking. "Mossad had found intelligence about a Hamas base with a specific person in interest that we have been looking for, so we took action."

"That still doesn't tell us why Ziva had to be there," said Gibbs.

"She wanted to," he answered.

Gibbs paused trying to read what he meant, but didn't understand, "Who is the person of interest?"

"It is not important, he is dead."

"Who?" Gibbs was tired of the bullshit Eli kept giving him, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"He is responsible for the death of someone close to me."

"Tali…" Tony said and Gibbs turned around to face him.

"How do you know about Tali?" Eli asked.

"She told me. And I've seen a picture of her. She was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen."

"Yes…and now the man responsible has got what he deserves."

"And Ziva? What happened to her? It seems every time I see her after she has been with you she is a wreck." Gibbs looked back to Eli.

"She took a risk…"

"_I'm ready." Ziva said to her father._

"_Alright. Well that us finish this." Eli took the lead, he walked down the hill in a squat, being careful to be as quiet as possible. Ziva followed him just as quiet, her sniper in one hand, and some of her knives in her belt. She had a flash on the other side of belt and two hand-guns on the back and extra amo_

_They moved closer and closer to the Hamas building down the hill, kicking dirt and sand as the slowly made their way down the hill. They got to a flat part of the hill about half way down. Eli looked back at Ziva still squatting and nodded to her. She got down lower till she was lying on the ground, she army-crawled to the edge of the flat spot and pointed her sniper to the top of the building. If they went any lower down the hill, which was their intention, they would surely be spotter by the men on the top of the building._

_There was one man on each corner of the roof. Eli got down next to her and pointed his sniper too. "You get the two on the right; I'll get the two on the left. Make it fast so they don't have time to alert anyone of our position. There's a wind 3 mph headed west, so it's an easy shot." Eli whispered to her. There was no need to whisper they were far enough away so no one would hear them, but he was taking precaution. _

_Ziva nodded and snugged the sniper close so she could see easily through the scope. BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG! Two men came out the door and came to the side of the building. Two more bangs, six men dead. There was shouting inside, more men came out and some shot at Ziva and Eli from inside. They quickly took out the men on the outside and a few inside, but they couldn't get them all cause they were out of sight. Ziva let her feeling get ahead of herself, she dropped the sniper, grabbed her hand-guns from her belt and slid down the hill on her back. "ZIVA!" her father called out._

_She reached the bottom of the hill and rolled behind a boulder nearby. Bullets deflected off the boulder. Eli had continued shooting, trying to get as many guys as possible so Ziva wouldn't get harmed. Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she whirled around away from the boulder and fired at the first moving thing she saw, hitting a few guys she slid to a wall of the building for cover. Right above her was a window, she stood on her knees and re-loaded. She stood up and faced the window firing inside. Two men fired back, so she hid behind the wall again. _

_She heard footsteps, more men joined the other two in the room. She looked down at her belt and grabbed the flash. She unclipped it and threw it into the room. A big flash of light and smoke escaped the room and a high pitched ringing noise stung Ziva's ears but she got up and fired at them, they all dropped dead. She hopped over the window seal and cautiously went about the building. It was a one story building and wasn't that big so it shouldn't be that hard to find the one she was looking for. She hid behind each wall before swinging around it with both guns raised. Each room she went through there was a dead body surrounded by blood on the floor or leaning against a wall._

_Ziva got to the heart of the building and entered the room like all the rest, this time there was a man faced away from her, Ziva's heart raced and her fingers tightened around the triggers. "Hello, Ziva." The man spoke in a strong Israeli accent._

_Zivas heart seemed to stop in her chest she froze where she stood as the man turned around, "Hadar?"_

"_Please, call me Amit. We know each other well enough." He replied._

"_Apparently we do not." _

"_Now, now Ziva. You sure have made a mess." Hadar came closer to Ziva and she raised her guns more so he would back off. But it didn't work, he just came closer till the guns were against his chest._

"_It was you? You killed Tali?" Ziva winced at the thought._

"_No. That was Amzi Levi." He joked._

"_But it was you! You ordered it…" A tear dropped down her cheek as she became emotional._

"_Oh, that yes. But you have to believe me, I did not know Talia was in that building."_

"_My father trusted you! I trusted you!" Ziva screamed through her tears. She wanted this to be easy; find the man responsible and shoot him in the head. But it all changed. She needed to know why Hadar would do this. Has he been part of Hamas all along?_

"_He still will. It will be quite sad though. Losing anther child, I mean." Ziva dropped her jaw and was about to pull the trigger but Hadar hit her hands aside and upper-cutted her in the jaw. She fell to the floor and her guns hit the other side of the room. Hadar took out a curved shining silver knife. And walked toward Ziva, she kicked his chest and he flew back. Ziva rolled over and stood up, holding her jaw, Hadar still held his knife, brandishing it in her direction. _

_Ziva made a run for the gun but Hadar cut her off by swinging his knife at her, she dodged it and he swung at her again. Each swing made a swoosh as it just missed Ziva. She blocked his arm and grabbed it, she hit it upside the wall until the knife fell out of his hand. As she did, Hadar pulled one of the knives out of Zivas belt and stabbed her in the stomach. Ziva staggered back trying to scream but nothing came out. She fell against a wall as Hadar picked up his knife from the floor. Ziva pulled out the knife in her stomach gasping for air; Hadar came closer and was about to swind toward Ziva when she thrashed her knife as if it were a sword at his neck. He fell to the floor instantly. He was dead. Ziva dropped her knife and grasped her stomach. Her hands filled with blood and her vision became blury._

"_Ziva! Ziva!" Her father yelled. And she passed out beside Amit Hadar, Tali's murderer._

"What was she thinking?" Abby asked out loud.

"She wasn't. She was blinded by hatred." Eli answered.

A doctor in scrubs came out the door Ziva had entered minutes ago, and he came up to Tony, Abby, Gibbs and Eli. "She is now in surgery. It will take a long time; she lost a lot of blood. And recovery will take longer. But she should be awake up a day after surgery if no complications come up." He said.

"Thank you." Eli said and the doctor went back through the doors.

The surgery took all evening. Gibbs took a nap on a chair in the waiting room with Abby leaning on his shoulder asleep as well. Eli sat in a chair wide awake with his head on in his hands and Tony was leaning on a wall near the Surgical Wing doors.

It was getting late and Tony kept nodding off but woke right up still standing. "She loves you, you know." Eli said to Tony. Eli had gotten up and leant against the wall next to Tony.

Tony didn't speak, he just stared at him. "She didn't tell me, of course. But I can tell. Before she met you she wouldn't have hesitated at this mission. But now…"

"She hesitated?" Tony said.

"Yes. But in the end she was certain she wanted to do it. But there wasn't one moment she wasn't thinking about you." Eli spoke soft, Tony never knew he could sound so gentle. "And I never want to make her do something she doesn't want to do. So ill have her things sent over to your plane. She doesn't want to stay here. She wants to be with you and the rest of your team."

Tony smiled slightly as if he was saying thank you.

The morning arrived and a the same doctor from last night arrived to four sleeping people in the waiting room.

"Ahem." They all jumped awake and moaned, but turned with anticipation to the doctor. "She is awake and asking for a Tony?" Tony stood up and the doctorlooked at him saying to follow.

Tony looked back to the waiting room before following the doctor. Eli David was nodding to him.

Tony entered Ziva's room; she was lying on her bed with a drip IV in her arm and a blood tube as well. She looked weak. He went over to her bed and sat by her hip, he took her hand in his.

"Tony?" Ziva spoke softly.

"Yes Ziva, I'm here." He kissed her forehead.

"I am so sorry I left again."

"It's fine Ziva; I know why you did it. I would have done the same thing."

"I love you."

Tony smiled at the words. They would never get old. He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, when they parted Tony answered, "Ditto."

**THE END**

**So that's my story. I would really like some feedback to help for my further stories. As I said, I think it ended well, but what do you think? And thank you everyone who stuck with me for so long. More stories to come.**

**~Tiva Lova**


End file.
